


Trick and Treats

by emoleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, especial halloween, fuffly, hyunjin e minho bebezinhos, não sei o que mais colocar aqui, um especial bem atrasado aliás
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoleeknow/pseuds/emoleeknow
Summary: — Ei hyung, vai ficar comigo para sempre né? — Hyunjin perguntou com a boca cheia de chocolate enquanto tentava guardar o resto do estoque secreto que os dois tinham feito na casinha da árvore do Hwang.— Claro que sim Gatinho bebê, é uma promessa. — Disse buscando o  mindinho do outro para juntar com o seu.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	Trick and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira postagem nesse site, e sinceramente eu fiquei bem confuso na hora de postar já que não sou confiante com minha escrita... Enfim! Fiz tudo bem curtinho e há muito tempo atrás, então esse especial de Halloween tá bem atrasado. Espero que gostem da oneshot!

As duas crianças brincavam no jardim da casa de Minho, o garotinho mais velho que estava com as orelhas de coelhinho e tentava ajudar o seu melhor amigo se arrumar de gatinho. Era noite de halloween, e eles juram que não precisam mais da mãe deles para se arrumar e irem pelas ruas atrás de doces dessa vez. Estavam sentados no banco que havia por ali enquanto faziam qualquer coisa em seus rostos para parecer com animais de suas fantasias.

— Hyung, agora você tem onze anos… né? — O mais baixo perguntou — Eu não quero que você me deixe de lado pelas crianças velhas, você sabe disso.

— Quem disse que vou te deixar? — O Lee diz sorridente e dá um beijinho na testa de seu dongsaeng. Hyunjin continua olhando para ele com um bico nos lábios, que tremia por conta da vontade que o mais novo tinha de chorar.

— Eu não sou tão grande 'pra andar com você agora hyung! A Soeun noona disse que você tem que andar com ela e não comigo. — E quando menos se percebeu, lágrimas caiam do rostinho do Hwang, que borrou toda a maquiagem que Minho fez com as coisas de sua mãe.

O mais velho dali apenas revirou os olhos e abraçou seu melhor amigo, não gostava de ver ele chorar e ainda mais por um motivo besta daqueles.

— Gatinho bebê, é isso que você é. — Ele disse ao se soltar do abraço e pegou lencinhos para limpar o rosto borrado do outro — A Soeun mente, sabe que não pode acreditar nela.

Ficaram em silêncio até tudo terminar e dar seis horas, o pôr-do-sol começaria a aparecer e ali estava um pequeno Hyunjin de gatinho com os risquinhos em seu rosto que para ele pareciam os mesmos do Naruto e um pequeno Minho com orelhas de coelho e um narizinho vermelho de batom. Esse halloween foi inesquecível para ambos, foi engraçado e conseguiram tanto doce que durou por uma semana!

— Ei hyung, vai ficar comigo para sempre né? — Hyunjin perguntou com a boca cheia de chocolate enquanto tentava guardar o resto do estoque secreto que os dois tinham feito na casinha da árvore do Hwang.

— Claro que sim Gatinho bebê, é uma promessa. — Disse buscando o mindinho do outro para juntar com o seu.

Dias Atuais.

A música alta ecoava pela casa inteira e até mesmo nos lugares mais fechados, e Hyunjin e Minho se mantinham sentados próximos de uma árvore com a casinha de madeira que fica na parte de cima. O Hwang, agora com vinte e um anos e um cigarro na mão tem a maquiagem borrada e os olhos vermelhos por conta do choro recente e seu Hyung nem ao menos consegue levantar a cabeça.

— Já disse que não gosto de quando faz isso. — Puxou o cigarro das mãos do mais novo e jogou para dentro da piscina que havia sido construída recentemente.

— Você não tem que gostar de nada, já te falei. — Virou o rosto para o lado, mas logo Minho fez questão de puxar e deixar o olhar triste cair em si.

— Mas eu gosto de você, sabe disso — A expressão do Hwang mudou, agora a tensão poderia ser sentida por qualquer um que passasse. — A gente só não pode ficar juntos, mas de qualquer jeito é para sempre e você sabe.

Hyunjin se levantou depois de dar um último selar na boca do mais velho, e segurar sua mão bem forte. Foi assim que o laço se quebrou e dor se fez presente no coração do Lee.

— Nosso para sempre acabou assim que me trocou pelos seus amiguinhos e resolveu me humilhar na frente deles. — Revirou os os olhos e saiu de perto. — Não sou idiota. 

E por fim desapareceu na multidão.


End file.
